When You Come Back
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: If only I could have waited longer. Maybe I could have stayed strong until you returned. When you come back I may already be gone. I'm sorry Dipper, I wasn't strong enough to wait anymore.
1. When You Come Back

**Short thing, about Mabel if Dipper didn't come back (I haven't finished the show yet).**

 **Disclaimers: Don't own Gravity Falls, this is fanfiction after all.**

* * *

 _Every day I think of you. I never forgot the promise to you. You said to come back home safe, if I never looked backed. I kept up my studies, just like you said I should. Now I have no one to help me with school. I still try to smile for you, but it's not as bright. Every morning I walk by your empty room. Sometimes I go in to see all your old things, everything under a blanket of dust. I haven't touched any of it, I hear you in the back of my head, not to. I miss the adventures we once shared, but I came home, but you said for me to leave._

 _Did you know I got my first A+? When my teacher handed it to me I heard you whisper in my ear. I ran home that day. I hoped you came, but everything was as you left it still. I know you would be proud of me. I made it to high school, I was so afraid to meet my new classmates, but I knew you would have wanted for me to be brave._

 _I spend more, and more time in the room we once played in. It was turned into craft room, I make all my own sweaters down here. All our old toys are still here too. You would have loved to be here, if only you could have run. Everywhere in this room are pictures of us. every single one we took together, and those are the only pictures left in that room. I know you would have called me crazy, if you came home with me on my final day with you._

 _I have become sadder, everyday I feel darkness. I cry, I want you to come stop every last tear. I don't want to live here without you anymore. Why do I feel this way? I don't like it one bit, please come home. You are my best friend, I hate the feeling of darkness. Please come save me, why couldn't you have ran faster?_

 _What were you thinking when you left me on that bus? You told me you would come soon, so when is soon going to be? I kept my part of the promise, I didn't look back even when it was the hardest thing to do. Did you forget, or will you some day come back home? I have so many questions to ask you, once you keep your promise. Oh please hurry home to me soon._

 _My prom is coming up soon. I wish you were coming with me. So many boys have asked me to be theirs for that day, but I want you to approve. You have always been able to see someone's true colours just by looking a them. I choose not to go, I would rather spend time in your now dust filled room. I have no reason to go without you._

 _I'm sorry Dipper, I promised not to look back, but I can't take this world any longer without you. I know you want me to be strong, but I couldn't take it any longer. I hope you can forgive me one day._

 _Love your sis,_

 _Mabel_

I folded my letter, and lay it on my chest. I was about to close my eyes one last time. The only thing I was thinking on my prom night was my brother. I knew this was the only way to see him again.

"I can't be brave anymore. I need you." I whispered as I closed my eyes one last time. Maybe now I could see my brother again.

* * *

 **Do not ever do, what Mabel did at the end of my fic. Never do that to yourself. Please if you ever feel you want to commit suicide, don't. If you need to talk to someone PM me. No one should ever meet that fate. Just hold on please, even if you are about to break. Hold on, Please.  
**


	2. When I Came Back

**This was going to be a one-shot, but with so many views (Well over 100 within four days!)  
**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own this stuff**

* * *

Over the summer when Mabel and I were thirteen, we went back to gravity falls. A monster was chasing us, but at the time we didn't know what. I told Mabel to run, we made it to the bus. I grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Mabel don't look back, promise me. Don't look back, I will come back for you." I said.

"Fine, I-I promise." She didn't want to let me go.

I ran back to save Ford. Unfortunately it put me in a coma until March when we were fourteen. Uncle ford never told Mabel how I was over three years, it was better to tell her I was busy. I took me another few years to recover from everything. Over this time I still never said how I was. Uncle Ford still sent postcards saying I was super busy.

Ford told my parents he was homeschooling me over that time, which he did, but it was a cover up. No one in Gravity Falls knew I was still here only Ford, Stan, and Soos. It was lonely by myself all the time. I never left the basement until I was fifteen, even then no one seen me.

I helped rewrite all the journals, and we even began a fourth one. I wasn't able to leave so I could see the mysteries of the town. I was still so weak, it was hard to even stand up for too long at one time. The best day of my life was when I told I could go to California. Since the last time i seen my sister, she wasn't able to come back, Ford, and Stan wouldn't let her.

I couldn't wait to go back home, but I didn't tell Mabel. It was almost three years, I knew it could wait the three to get home. I called to tell my parents. They said they wouldn't tell her the day I would get back was her prom. She wasn't going to go without me, I knew that before. I got two tickets for us to go as a surprise if she wanted to go.

I got home around 7pm on her prom night. I knew my parents weren't home, but they told me where the key was. I looked around the house. I figured my sis was in her home making a new sweater.

"Hey Mabel, you there?" There was no answer so I figured she has headphones on. I open her door, and was shocked at what I saw. Laying on her bed, Mabel was covered in scars. In one hand was my hat with a pine tree, Wendy gave to Mabel when we were younger, and a letter. I knew what i twas, A suicide letter.

"MABEL!" I was crying so hard, if only I could have saved her in time. I called the hospital, they would come get her body. I didn't call my parents, the hospital said they could. Before they came I took her letter. It was for me, if only I told her I was coming!

At that moment I wanted to die too. Even if my only friend died, I wouldn't let go, at least not yet. My parents couldn't let that happen. After that day I never spoke a word. Inside I was dead, I couldn't smile.

I could never do anything anymore. I never tried to die, or harm myself, but I wanted to be with my sister so badly. I was never the same, but I wouldn't leave, my head was broken. All because my sister couldn't handle a few more hours longer. It was all my fault.

* * *

 **Hold on, you won't know how close you are to the end of horrid years. It will always end someday, just wait. If you need someone to talk to PM me. Hold on, it will get better if you wait. I promise, if you wait.  
**


End file.
